1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animated dolls and more particularly relates to an animated doll having a tongue projecting out of the doll's mouth which is operable to move in a manner resembling the smacking of lips. 2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of animated dolls have been developed over the years with animated actions becoming ever more complex in nature and more and more, very closely resembling the actions of human beings. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,407 a hollow toy figure or doll is provided with a pop-out tongue. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,881 an animated doll is illustrated having movable lips and a tongue which can be manipulated to simulate different facial expressions such as sadness, smiling or laughing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,919 discloses an animated doll having a movable mouth which is operable to simulate movements resembling that of nursing action for liquid intake and action resembling the excretion of liquid. Another animated doll is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,695 which discloses a doll with a movable head which appears to sneeze.